


Soft Hearted Woman

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, Troubled Dean, kind hearted reader, sweet reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: So I have this prompt idea... Not sure if you'll like it but, it's soooo been on my mind for a while I was thinking about a really open hearted reader, someone who trusts easily, and wears themselves thin trying to help others and always looks for the good in people((even monsters)) which tends to get them in bad situations((A LOT)) and I want to see one of our boys((or all)) struggling with trying to let the reader be themselves but also being majorly overprotective





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, I know she’s just trying to do what’s best, but it scares the hell out of me!” Dean yelled, and you froze in the hallway. You could hear both brothers arguing in the kitchen, and it sounded like it was about you.  
“Dean, Y/N has a big heart. We both know that. But if you try to squash it, you are killing what makes her, well her. Can’t we just be more careful, make sure that things like this don’t happen again?” Sam’s voice rang out, and you were a little surprised he was siding with you. Dean was the one you were closer to. He was the one you found yourself clinging to in the middle of the night. He was your rock, the thing that kept you grounded. And now here he was, complaining about the very thing that he said he loved about you.  
Sure, the last hunt hadn’t gone very well, and you knew most of the blame was on you. After making the rounds, asking the friends of the victim’s you had fallen for the act of the sweet old woman at the end of the street. She had told you stories of her past, giving you tea and cookies as you sat there listening to her. She was sweet, and old, and you had assured both Sam and Dean she had nothing to do with the case.  
Of course, they had listened to you, turning instead towards the cop they didn’t trust. In the process almost killing him and getting everyone killed in the process. You had just had such a hard time believing the sweet little lady was truthfully a full blown, angry witch.   
Sam had been okay with it, giving your shoulder a sympathetic squeeze before climbing into the passenger seat. Dean’s gaze on you was cold, full of fury, and you knew it was going to be a matter of time before he blew. Before he yelled at you.  
Controlling himself, he had climbed in to the driver’s seat, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. Curling in tight to the corner of the backseat, you stared out the window. You hadn’t meant for anyone to get hurt. You wanted to help people, to save them before they turned out like your family, dead from the Supernatural. With tears in your eyes, you had stared out the window, hating the fact that you had made Dean so upset.   
“Dean, I…” You finally started, not knowing exactly what to say, but knowing you needed to say something.   
“Y/N, don’t.” He answered harshly, stopping you immediately. Sniffling, you had pulled on your headphones, getting lost in your own thoughts for the remainder of the trip.  
Torn between wanting to go in, make Dean forgive you, and running away from the conflict, you forced yourself to move forward. Around the corner of the hallway, into the kitchen where both Sam and Dean were standing, nursing beers.   
“There she is.” Sam said softly, giving you a soft smile. But Dean only had a scowl on his face, and you knew forgiveness wouldn’t be so easy.   
“Sam, leave us.” Dean ordered, his tone of voice booking no argument. Sighing, Sam walked by, his hand resting on your shoulder for a moment before vanishing from the room. “Y/N, sit.”  
“Dean, please. You have to know.” You started babbling, and with a groan, he grabbed you by the upper arm, depositing you at the table.  
“Y/N, listen. I know it wasn’t truly your fault. That lady tricked you, and you believed her. But that’s not the first time it’s happened. Y/N, I know you want to help people, but you need to think! You can’t just trust everyone!” He exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of you.   
Automatically tearing up, you knew he was right. “Dean, I know. And I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
“No, it won’t.” He agreed. “Because you won’t be going on another hunt to risk it.”  
“Dean, what…” You stuttered, not believing your ears. “You can’t mean…”  
“Oh, I mean it. I can’t have you out there, risking us, risking you! It’s not okay. One of these days it’s going to end up worse. And I want to stop it before that happens. So, I’m doing the only thing I can think of. And that’s sending you away. Not because I want to, but because I can’t have anything happen to you. It’s the only way.”  
“No Dean, it’s not.” You argued, sobbing as you reached up for him. He yanked his arm away, sending a deeper hole into your heart. “I can change. I promise!!”   
“No, it’s too late for that. You need to go live a life. A real life, with a husband, and a kid. Hell, even a dog. Far away from a hunting life, and the nightmares it provides.” He insisted. “Sam and I are leaving on another hunt, and I want you gone from here when we return.”   
Without even a glance backwards, he left the room, leaving you standing there, your heart ripped apart and tossed on the ground.  
Dean’s POV  
Leaving the kitchen was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Seeing her tears, knowing they were because of me, I almost turned back around, asking for her forgiveness. But it was too late, and it was for the best. I knew that. Even if my heart didn’t agree.   
“Sam, let’s go.” I growled, striding past my brother who was sitting at the library, his laptop unopened in front of him.  
“Dean, what did you do?” He asked, but I just shook my head.   
“Sammy, not now. Let’s go.” I growled again, and with a glance back towards the kitchen, he stood up, following me.   
Silently, I climbed into the Impala, peeling the tires as I left the bunker, and my heart, far behind. As soon as Sam opened his mouth to speak, I turned on the radio, loud enough that I cut off any chance at a conversation with Sam.  
That wasn’t going to happen though. With a determined look on his face, he reached down, snapping the radio to off. “Dean, what the hell did you do?”   
“What needed to be done.” I answered. “Y/N is not meant for this life, so I sent her on. It’s for the best.”   
“Damn it Dean. That’s not your choice!” Sam spat, definitely upset with my decision.  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s over now.” I insisted. Soon the car turned to an awkward silence, filled with tension and anger. The anger waved off Sam in rolls, mad at me, and I didn’t blame him. I had just sent his best friend away, without even so much as a goodbye.   
Hours passed, and finally I pulled off into a small town, far away from the bunker, and Y/N. Instead of heading to the hotel, as Sam expected, I went straight to the bar. I needed something to get my mind off this, and whiskey was a start.   
“Dean, this isn’t a good idea. We should be heading back to the bunker, begging Y/N not to leave.” Sam pleaded with me, but I strode into the bar, not even caring if he was following me. “Damn it Dean. I know Y/N is soft hearted, that she has a big heart that can get her into trouble. But that’s why we need her with us. We need that kindness, that goodness to keep us sane in a world full of nothing but trouble.”  
Slumping my shoulders, I knew Sam was right. I had reacted so hot headed, without even thinking. All that had been running through my mind was the fact that I could have lost her, and that I couldn’t have it again. Y/N meant so much to me. More than she even knew. Or Sam. At least I thought.  
“Dean,” Sam continued softly. “I know how you feel about her. And that you were scared. But please, make this right.”  
“I don’t know how.” I whispered, as I stared down at the amber liquid in my cup. “It’s probably too late.”


	2. Chapter 2

After you heard the roar of the Impala pulling away from the bunker, what little energy you had left drained, and you collapsed on the floor, not even feeling the cold tile as it connected with your shins. Tears poured down your face, and you made no move to stop them. Your heart was broken, shattered into a million pieces that would never fit back together, and all your care in the world was gone. In its place was pain, a deep, raw pain that consumed you from the inside.  
Bracing yourself against the wall, you stood up on shaky legs, your breaths short as you made your way down the hall to your room, where you would pack up what little possession you had accumulated over the years. Passing by Dean’s room, you saw the door was cracked. Knowing you should keep moving, that you needed to get out before he came back and his fury would be ten-fold, you still stepped inside the room.   
Seeing his photos still on the nightstand, his records still stacked neatly next to the couch was too much to bare, and you sank down on his bed before your legs gave way. A flannel was tossed over his dresser, and empty whiskey bottle on the other side. His unique musk still clung to the bed, and you wanted to burrow into the pillows and pretend the last hour hadn’t happened.  
Instead, you stood up, reaching over and running your hand along the shirt, before grasping it. Knowing you shouldn’t, you still picked it up, carrying it with you into your room. It became one of the first items in your suitcase, as you began throwing your items in. Leaving a handful of clothes behind, you shut the lid of the suitcase, your eyes red as you glanced around the room one last time. This room had been your lifesaver. You had found comfort and solace in its wall. A place to belong, and it hurt you to leave it as much as it hurt you to leave Sam and Dean.  
Dragging the suitcase along the floor, you made your way into the garage, the Impala’s prized parking spot empty. Your little car sat off to the side, a thin film of dust covering the windshield from lack of use. Turning the key in the ignition, your car sparked to life, giving you no excuse not to leave. With a sob ripping from your throat, you slowly drove away from the bunker. Each mile seemed like a stab to your heart, and you almost had to pull over multiple times to wipe the tears from your eyes.  
Soon, you were driving across the state border, the Bunker hours away from you. Not paying attention to the speed limits, you were shocked and dismayed to see a police officer behind you, their lights flashing.  
“Damn it.” You muttered, hastily wiping the tears from your eyes as you pulled to the side of the road. Getting out one of your fake id’s and insurance, you waited for the cop to step up.   
“Do you know why I pulled you over?” The Cop asked, leaning down so he could glance in your window.  
“I’m not sure. But whatever it was, I’m sorry sir.” You apologized. “My mind’s not in the right place. But I’ll do better, I promise.” You told him, easily trusting the police officer.  
“Well, you see. I thought it was you. You’re easy enough to spot, even when you aren’t with the Winchesters. Won’t my boss be happy when I tell him who I’ve caught.” The cop exclaimed, flashing black eyes at you as he reached down to open the door.  
Reaching blindly beside the seat for the Angel blade you had hidden there, you let out a screech when he grabbed you by the hair, pulling you out of the car and onto the gravel. With your hands and knees stinging from the impact, you stood up with a growl, slamming the blade straight into the Demon’s neck, watching as he flashed orange before your eyes.   
Sitting there, breathing heavily, that’s when you made a promise to yourself. You were no longer going to be that shy, over trusting, big hearted person you had prided yourself on being. Gone was the trusting, gone was the second chances. You would do what Dean would want. Steel yourself away from your feelings, leaving no room for your heart, or feelings once again.  
Taking a deep breath, you said goodbye to the girl you had been, ready to give life to the new fearless hunter taking form.  
Dean’s POV  
After my talk with Sam at the bar, I hadn’t even given him five minutes to call someone else in on the hunt before I had the Impala pointed back towards home. Hopefully she hadn’t left the bunker yet, and I could work hard to show her the error of my ways. Plead with her not to leave.   
I knew I had been wrong, but she had scared me. She was too good, too pure for this world, and I knew that it was going to come back and bite her in the butt any day now. But I would rather have her that way than not, if only I hadn’t already scared her off.  
“Dean, slow down!” Sam exclaimed from the passenger seat, holding on tightly as I took a curve a little too fast. “You know Y/N. She’s probably ready to forgive you already.”  
“I don’t think so.” I answered, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. “She has too soft of a heart, and I did too much damage. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to repair it.”  
He fell silent then, watching out the window as I sped down the highway, hating how far away from the bunker we were.  
It was about two hours later I slammed on the brakes as I pulled into the bunker’s garage, my heart shattering when I noticed her little Volkswagen bug was nowhere to be seen. I had always picked on her for that car, saying it was as far from a hunter’s car as she was from a wrestler, but she loved the thing. If it was gone, then it was very likely she was as well.  
Racing out of the car, I went down the hallway, seeing her door open. Stepping inside, I closed my eyes as soon as I spotted the nearly empty room. Trying to keep the tears at bay, I slammed my hand into the door, the pain nothing compared to the pain tearing through my chest. “I was too late.” I whispered, just as Sam came to stand behind me.  
“I tried texting her. I’ve been trying. She hasn’t responded at all.” Sam mumbled from behind me. “I’m not sure how long she’s been gone.  
“Son of a Bitch!” I exclaimed, pushing past him and making my way into my room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I placed my head in my hands, feeling as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. Trying to take deep breaths, I noticed that my favorite flannel shirt was no longer on the dresser. In fact, it was nowhere in my room, and somehow that brought a little bit of comfort to me. If Y/N had taken one of my shirts with her, then maybe all was not lost. Maybe there was still a little bit of kindling in our relationship that I could spark.   
“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, making me jump a mile high. He was standing at the doorway, his eyes squinting in confusion. “Both you and Sam seem upset, and Y/N isn’t here. Did something happen?”  
“I happened, that’s what.” I muttered darkly. “I scared her off, and now I might have lost her forever.”  
“You scared Y/N off?” Cas questioned, stepping farther into the room. “Dean, what did you do? Y/N is a pure soul, one of the purest I’ve ever seen. If you did something to harm that…”  
He didn’t finish his sentence as he took in my ragged appearance, the guilt no doubt clouding my eyes. “I will help you find her. But I might not be able to persuade her to come back. She loves easily, but hurts even easier. And this seems like a pain that might not be easily forgotten.”  
“Cas, I don’t blame you for being pissed at me. Hell, I’m pissed at me. But please, just make sure she’s okay. Then I can go talk to her, let her know what an Ass I was. Beg her to come back.” I said tiredly, exhausted from the emotions running rampant through me.  
With another annoyed glance my way, Cas disappeared, hopefully off to find Y/N before something happened to her. Knowing that I could only do nothing but wait, I stood up, heading into the library for something strong to hopefully dull the pain. Hoping that by this time tomorrow I would be able to apologize to Y/N. To let her know how I truly felt about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting there at the bar, you downed your third shot of whiskey that night, the burn welcome. It had become your norm. Finding a cheap hotel room, before heading to the bar, sitting there until it closed. Repeating the next day, before moving on to another town. Always covering your tracks, making sure those that once knew you would have a challenging time finding you.  
Gone was your sweet little Volkswagen bug. In its place was a sleek black motorcycle. It mirrored your new image, black and dark, with no room for baggage, or anyone else. It was your pride and joy. Staring at yourself in the bar’s mirror, you knew that your transportation wasn’t the only thing had changed. Gone was the smiling face, the sweet face of a girl who trusted too easily. In its place was hard lines, a dangerous edge and a frown.   
It seemed to draw men, always offering free drinks and rides to hotels. But you never took them up on it. Sure, you might have completely changed, but you still couldn’t see past Dean, and the love you had once held for him. You just couldn’t see yourself having a one night stand with some nameless stranger.  
Keeping away from hunting, you just tried to survive. To figure out a new purpose in life. Besides drinking enough so you didn’t see a certain green-eyed hunter in your dreams.   
Ready to order another drink, you raised your hand, only to have a strong grip hold it down. Turning to see who had blocked your way, you only raised an eyebrow at the man standing next to. “What? A girl can’t order a drink around here?” You asked him, your words slurring slightly from the alcohol already swirling around your system.  
“I’m not stopping you from getting a drink.” He answered, letting go of your hand and sitting down on the stool next to yours. “I’m just here to check on you.”  
Ignoring him, you raised your hand, ordering a double. You figured you would need it dealing with the overbearing angel. “Well, you see me, now you can leave me alone.” You muttered, downing your shot, hoping the angel would go away.  
“Y/N, we’re just worried about you.” He continued, not noticing that you didn’t want him there with you. Or not caring.   
“Well, you can see I’m fine. So, go tattling back to your buddies.” You insisted, but he grasped your chin, turning you to face him.  
“You are far from fine.” He said, studying you closely. “What did Dean do to you?”  
Pulling back from his grasp, you reached behind you, grabbing your coat before standing up to leave this bar. “He just opened my eyes, that’s all. You can thank him for that.”  
Without a glance back, you strode through the door, a confused and disappointed angel left behind you.  
Dean’s POV  
Unable to sleep, I had spent the night pacing the library, waiting for Cas to come back, to let me know that Y/N was alright. The whiskey bottle taunted me as I paced past it. It would be a welcome relief from the pain and guilt I was facing, but I would not give myself the relief it could offer. I wouldn’t let myself relax until I had Y/N back and I could apologize for the pain I had caused.  
“Dean, why aren’t you sleeping?” Sam asked groggily, standing in the hallway, his hair sticking out everywhere.   
“I can’t. I can’t relax until I know she’s okay. Y/N’s so sweet, and trusting, I hope she hasn’t already gotten into trouble.” I answered him, sitting down at the table, resting my head in my hands.  
“Dean, I found her.” Cas said from behind me, startling both me and my brother.  
“Thank god.” I answered, standing up and turning to face him. But the expression on his face wasn’t one I was expecting, and before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall, his hand at my throat. “What the hell did you do to her?”  
“Cas, please. Just let me know she’s okay.” I pleaded, not evening caring if he pummeled me into oblivion as long as he told me she was okay.   
“I’m not sure what your definition of okay would be.” He answered, his face a mask of fury and it was directed directly at me.   
“Is she alive?” I asked him, making no move to get away.   
“She’s alive. But the Y/N we all knew and loved is gone, and I’m not sure she will ever come back.” He answered, my heart shattering with each and every word. It was my worst dream, and it had come true. Soon, the only thing holding me up with his hands around my neck, but I didn’t care.  
“No.” I whispered, my face pale.   
“Yes. The sweet, loving Y/N has turned into something I cannot even recognize. Her car is gone, her carefree personality. She seems broken, and cold.” He continued, shredding my heart in the process.  
“Take me to her!” I insisted. “I need to see if I can fix this.”  
“I don’t think you can.” He answered, but I didn’t care.   
“I have to. Please take me. I can at least try!” I pleaded, tears in my eyes.   
“Fine. But Dean, be prepared. This is not our normal Y/N you will see.” He answered.  
“I don’t care. Let’s go now!” I insisted, not liking the look on his face.   
“I cannot go now. I’m exhausted from looking at her. There is now way I can bring you, and Sam with me.” He answered, and I frowned.   
“Fine. Then tell me where she is, and I’ll drive there! I can’t just sit here, and wait!” I answered. “I created this, and I need to fix it.”  
After Cas rattled off an answer, I raced out of the room, heading for the Impala. Sam was barely climbing into the passenger seat before I had her out of the garage, heading towards the small-town Cas said she was last seen at.   
Silently I drove the Impala, my jaw clenched as I white knuckled the steering wheel. “Dean, it’s Y/N. Once you talk to her, she’ll be okay. She’ll come back.”  
“I’m not so sure Sam.” I answered him. “You heard Cas. What if I’ve changed her forever.”  
Your POV  
After Cas had found you, you considered leaving town, finding a new place to hide in. You had no doubt he would tell Sam and Dean, but in the end, you figured Dean wouldn’t care anyways. He had already ordered you away, telling you that you were nothing but trouble. That you had been too sweet, too trusting. Well that was over with now, you chuckled to yourself. He probably wouldn’t even recognize you. Not that he would come to find you. You were out of his hair, and that’s all that mattered.  
Instead of heading back to the same bar that Cas had found you at, you found one at the edge of town, far away from your motel room, but you didn’t mind. It was run down, the customer’s grimy and aged, but it had whiskey and that’s all that mattered to you.   
Sitting down at the bar, you ordered a jack and coke, watching the group of men playing pool close by. They were rambunctious, and you could see the empty pitchers scattered around them, showing exactly how much they had already been drinking.  
You knew they had seen you the moment you had walked in. Elbowing and raised eyebrows as they pointed you out, you knew at one point one man would come up to you, trying to persuade you to head home with him for the night. Considering it for a moment, you wondered if having a one night stand would clear your mind of the green-eyed demon still haunting your thoughts. But you couldn’t do it. No matter how much you had hardened, you still couldn’t bring yourself to sleep with a random stranger.   
Sighing, you finished off your drink, ordering another. “Hey there pretty girl.” One of the men from the pool table finally came over, leaning against the table, his gaze on your cleavage instead of your face. “Room for one more?”  
“It’s a free bar.” You answered, sipping your drink, your attention on the horse racing on the TV instead of the man trying so hard to impress.   
“What’s your name?” He asked, sitting down next to you.  
“Not interested.” You answered, earning a slight chuckle from the man.   
“Playing hard to get. But seriously. What’s your name? Can’t buy a pretty girl a drink without knowing her name.” He insisted.  
“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t want another drink.” You answered, amazed at how much you had changed. Just a week ago you wouldn’t have minded this guy’s attention. You would have listened to him, getting to know him, maybe even giving him your phone number in the long run. But you were done trusting people.   
With a sigh, he tried once more. “Listen, I don’t know if somebody hurt you, but I’ll I want to do is share a drink, maybe a little conversation. Is that too much to ask?”  
Dean’s POV  
It had taken only four hours to make it to the town Cas had last seen her. Sam had stayed silent the entire ride, knowing that he couldn’t say anything I was already telling myself. At one point Cas had made his way into the backseat, still looking awfully pale and tired.   
Checking the hotels first, I looked for any sign of her bubbly old Volkswagen bug, or even the sleek black motorcycle Cas had warned me she was currently riding. Each one came up empty and I began to worry that I might have missed her. That she might have already left town. Cas gave me directions to the bar, but it turned up empty as well.  
Frantic, I kept driving around, hoping for some glance at her. Wishing that I would be given a second chance. It wasn’t until we were almost out of town, out of options that Cas slammed the back of the seat, yelling stop at the same time. “Dean, there it is! Her motorcycle!”  
Slamming on the brakes, I barely made the turn into the bar’s parking lot. It was an older bar, barely hanging on to life. A handful of cars were parked outside, but I did see a nice-looking motorcycle parked in the back of the lot, in the shadows. Parking next to it, I glanced towards Sam and Cas. “Guys, please let me do this alone. If it doesn’t work, I’ll let you know.”  
I watched as both men considered my request before nodding. Slipping out of the Impala, I made my way to the garage, my hair beating furiously. In a way, I was not ready to see Y/N again, to see the damage I had inflicted. Stepping inside, I spotted her immediately. Her back was turned to me, a drink at her hand. My jaw clenched at the sight of the man standing next to her, trying his hardest to hit on her.   
The Y/N I knew and loved would be smiling back at him, unable to see he wanted her for nothing more than a quick lay. Seeing her cold gaze, her disinterest had me realizing how much damage I had actually done. Enough damage that I wasn’t sure I could fix everything.   
Not wanting to try anything yet, I sat down at a booth, quietly ordering a beer. Y/N was having nothing to do with the man, her entire demeanor cold and unyielding. Making the wrong move, the man reached forward, attempting to touch her, and she snapped. Slamming her fist into his jaw, he staggered back and she stood up, tossing cash onto the bar. As she moved to leave the bar, I stood up, not wanting to lose my chance.   
“Y/N, wait!” I exclaimed, watching as her entire body froze up. Taking a moment to compose herself, she turned to face me.  
Your POV  
After enough attempts to make the jerk listen, you finally gave up, letting your fist do the talking. It was a little pleasing as the man stepped back, before you stood up, planning on leaving the bar, and the town far behind. It wasn’t until you heard that familiar voice, deep and smooth, that you froze in my spot. Not expecting him to actually come after you, you could feel your resolve crumbling, without even glancing into his eyes.   
Taking a deep breath, you turned to face him, drinking the sight of him in. He looked horrible, with dark circles under his eyes. “What are you doing here?” You asked him, your bravado still strong even though you didn’t feel like it.   
“I came to apologize. Please, can we talk?” He pleaded with you, and you couldn’t say no. Furious that he was stripping all your defenses, you grabbed his beer, taking a deep sip.   
“Talk. Then I’m leaving town.” You insisted.  
“Y/N, I’m so freaking sorry. I know words won’t ever make things better. But I need to try.” He started, his eyes pleading with you to understand.  
“Fine, try.”  
“When I said those things, I didn’t mean them. They were said harshly, without thought, and I’ve been kicking myself ever since. Y/N, I loved the way you were. You were sweet, and kind, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. You made Sam and I better.”  
You tensed at the word love, but you had a feeling he didn’t even mean it. “Dean, it’s too late. That girl is long gone. Thanks for nothing.”  
Standing up to leave, you bit your lip when he reached back out, stopping you. “I hope not. Because I loved that girl, with all my heart. And I will do anything in my power to get her back.”  
“You loved me?” You whispered, completely shaken to the core that Dean Winchester loved you. Or loved the girl that you had been. “But Dean, I’m not that girl anymore. And I don’t think I can go back.”  
“I still love you.” He insisted. “Please, just come home. We can work things out, but I need you back with me. Please.”  
“You’re not saying this just because you feel guilty?” You asked, your resolve breaking, just a little bit.  
“No.” He assured you. “Feeling guilty brought me here, but I care for you too much to let you go.”  
“But what happens when I mess up again? Are you going to yell at me, toss me away once again?” You asked, still hurting over that fact.  
“Never. Come back with me, and you’ll never leave me side again.” He answered. “Please. At least come back. We can work everything else out slowly.”  
Taking a deep breath, you considered your options. You could travel around, being lonely and cold for the rest of your life. Or you could go back to the Bunker, and try to live once again.  
“Fine, I’ll go with you.” You told him, watching as a huge smile broke out on his face. “We’ll start slowly. But the moment you turn on me, I’m gone, and there will be no more chances. Got it?”  
“I’ve got it. And I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you don’t regret coming back.” He told you, grabbing your hand and pulling you from the booth. Following him outside, you glanced longingly at your bike, before surprising Cas by sliding in the backseat beside him.  
“Welcome back Y/N!” Sam said from the front seat, a huge smile on his face from having you back.  
“Hi Sam.” You answered, as Dean slid into the front seat. Starting the car, Dean caught your gaze, a smile playing at his lips as he turned the car towards home. You didn’t have the heart to warn him that while you were coming home, it wasn’t the girl he had fallen in love with. The girl from before was still long gone, and you weren’t sure what type of girl was heading back home to the bunker.


End file.
